The Tree Bark Regiment
The Tree Bark Regiment is one of the several factions of the Animal Union. The Tree Bark Regiment is one of the first regiments to exist. It consists of thousands of chiropters. Background The original idea for the Tree Bark Regiment was to create a battle group to fight saurians. It was created during The Pact that bound all mammals together. However, when the felids and other carnivorous beasts broke away, the Tree Bark Regiment, led by a chiropter named Shadow, also broke away from the pact and started warring with the other beasts. The regiment was driven away from its home, the Fire Tree by felids, later. This left the regiment straggling and vulnerable. When the bat Dusk discovered the regiment while they were fighting felids, they took this to their advantage. They asked Dusk's colony for shelter in return for protection. The colony accepted. The regiment saw Dusk's special abilities (flying, seeing in the dark) and asked him to join them. He accepted. The Regiment returned to the Fire Tree after the felids had left. There, they demonstrated Fire Rocks to Dusk. When a mysterious fireball came through a blue portal and crashed into the forest, the regiment set out to find out what it was. What they discovered was a modern day aircraft from an Animal Union group from the future. However, they did not know this and they thought it was a sign from the Gods. When they saw survivors of the crash (modern bats), they thought they were Warriors of the Gods. However, these bats were sent here to destroy an object that was accidentally sent to the past from the future, even if it meant doom for them. When the object was destroyed, the entire Tree Bark Regiment was killed in an explosion. However, this was not the end of them. The regiment's God, Fleesh, took their souls into his realm. He let them sleep until they were called upon again. Specialists Members of the Tree Bark Regiment have different tasks depending on their special groups. *'Trooper'- The basic infantry unit. Troopers were the basic helmets and attack by diving at an enemy. *'Scout'- A special branch of troopers, scouts must be fast and have keen eyes to lookout for predators and enemies. *'Medic'- Also know as a healer, medics help the wounded with medicines and also are in charge of helmet making. *'Fire Keeper'- These chiropters tend the fire in the Fire Tree and use it to set off fire rocks. Ranks The Tree Bark Regiment's ranks were different from other regiments' because of their early existence. They were missing several ranks that the modern Animal Union have. *'Lord/Commander'- The ruler of the regiment, the Lord has control over all of the regiment. The Lords' symbol is a star. Lords are also known as Commanders. *'Lieutenant'- The Lord's second-in-commands, the Lieutenants control small squads. The Lieutenants' symbol is a single vertical line. *'Corporal'- Not much of a ruling rank, the Corporals rank is just higher than a Private's. The Corporal's sign is two upward angles. *'Private'- The lowest rank of the regiment, the Privates have no rule over anyone. The symbol of a private is a single upward angle. Equipment *'Helmets'- The Tree Bark Regiment's helmets were simple. They were nutshell halves with thorns glued on top with sap. Nutshells were tipped with soricid venom and poisonous berry juice than can kill in seconds. A chiropter's rank's symbol is scratched on the front. The same helmet is used when a member ranks up from Private to Corporal because a Corporal's sign is just another arrow above the Private one. Members get new helmets once they are promoted to Lieutenant as they'll need to mark it with a new symbol. *'Medical Remedies'- Living a long time before equipment, the Tree Bark Regiment used plant substance for medicine. *'Weapons'- Besides helmet thorns, the Tree Bark Regiment used sharp sticks, firerocks, and traps as weapons. Known Members *Shadow *Dusk *Tark *Grif *Loyan *Hujaska *Indar Related Articles *Nightwing Category:Animal Union